


It's All in the Caring

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: The Details [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Brief descriptions of rape and torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spree killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Sonny who needs Rafael the most this time.





	It's All in the Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: There's a spree killer in this one, so there are multiple mentions of acts common to spree killers. There is no gore. Please read carefully.

Rafael wakes on a Thursday morning to Sonny mouthing kisses over his back. He gives a questioning moan to let Sonny know he's awake. 

"Don't look at the clock," Sonny says. He nuzzles the back of Rafael's neck and traces Rafael's spine with his nose. "I know what time it is."

Rafael shifts, tucking both forearms under his pillow and pressing his hips deeper into the mattress. Sonny's come up with any number of games for them to play, but this one might be his favorite. Awoken with warm, happy kisses, told to just sit back and enjoy. The first time Sonny had done it--after making certain Rafael was comfortable with at least some sexual contact while asleep--was before the collar, before any negotiations, just Sonny wanting to wake Rafael up with a surprise. And it had left Rafael an absolute puddle of pleasure, both from Sonny's attention and the fact he could simply let go and be taken care of. 

"Look at you," Sonny says, cupping Rafael's ass then running his hands up and down Rafael's back. "You're so relaxed. So warm." He presses his whole body against Rafael like Rafael is the only heat source in winter, and Rafael melts further into the mattress at the weight of him. "You're always beautiful," Sonny says in Rafael's ear. "But waking you up like this is something special." 

Sonny kisses down Rafael's spine and traces his torso with his hands. When he gets to the small of Rafael's back, he spends a few minutes nuzzling and kissing the dimples there before teasingly dragging his mouth lower. 

"Good morning," Sonny murmurs just loud enough to be heard, and then he spreads Rafael's asscheeks and licks a slow circle around his hole.

Rafael gasps and moans and presses up against Sonny's mouth. Sonny hums in delight and keeps up his teasing licks. He licks up Rafael's ass to the small of his back, then back down, pausing to suck hard on his perineum before ducking down lower, hiking up Rafael's hips so he can suck lightly at his balls. 

"Fuck," Rafael mutters. 

Sonny responds by slowly tongue fucking him, grip tight on Rafael's asscheeks as he pushes himself forward with so much force, Rafael's hips hit the bed again. 

"Please," Rafael says. "Fuck. Sonny. Please."

Sonny sucks on Rafael's hole, making a loud, filthy sound. He shifts his hands so they're under Rafael's hips, lifting him up so Sonny can change the angle when he tongue fucks him again. 

"More," Rafael whispers, bucking back hard. Sonny squeezes his forearms around Rafael's hips to keep him in place. He moves his right arm so he can press his thumb just under Rafael's hole. Rafael gasps and bucks again. This time, Sonny lets him, moving with the sharp jerk of Rafael's body, still eating Rafael out like he's got nothing else to do that day. 

"Sonny. Sonny. My dick. Sonny."

Sonny presses his tongue flat and licks up Rafael's ass in a slow, hard stroke. He repeats the movement two, three, four times, and then he shifts quickly, flat on his back with his hands holding up Rafael's hips, and Rafael's dick an inch from his mouth. 

"Fuck my mouth," Sonny says.

Rafael does as ordered, grabbing Sonny by the hair and sliding his dick as far as Sonny can take it. Sonny's mouth is over-hot, the suction tight. Sonny's hands are gripping his ass, holding Rafael exactly where he wants him. When he moves his left hand and presses his thumb hard against Rafael's hole, Rafael's hips stutter, and then he fucks Sonny's mouth harder. Sonny takes it, moaning pleasure as he starts a rhythm with his thumb. He presses hard but doesn't breech, takes every hard, messy thrust Rafael shoves into his mouth, and when Rafael comes, Sonny swallows and finally pushes his thumb into Rafael's ass. 

"Ah!" Rafael shouts, trying to come down from his orgasm and fuck Sonny's thumb at the same time. 

"Jerk me off," Sonny says. "Cover yourself."

Rafael shudders and reaches for Sonny's dick. Sonny fucks him with his thumb as Rafael jacks off Sonny the best way he knows how. When Sonny comes, it's in a mess across Rafael's chest and abdomen, and Rafael wishes he could come a second time when Sonny leans up and licks his own come off Rafael's collarbone. 

"You're fucking perfect," Sonny says against Rafael's ear as he pulls Rafael in for a hug and smears himself with his own release. "When I get home tonight, you're going to ride my dick as slow as you want. You're going to make me beg."

"Yes," Rafael says. "Please."

*

Two hours into Rafael's day, his phone chimes with a news alert. Spree killer on the loose. All cops on deck. Fifteen seconds after that, he gets a text:

**Sonny:** Gonna have to owe you one. 

**Rafael:** Of course. Be careful.

**Sonny:** Do my best. Love you.

**Rafael:** Love you.

*

The spree killer is named Oscar Walsh. He'd been fired from his job on Monday, left by his long-abused wife on Wednesday. By two in the afternoon, he's raped and murdered two former co-workers who had reported him to HR for harassment. By six in the evening, he's shot his mother-in-law in the knee trying to torture out information on her daughter's whereabouts--she'd given him false information and stumbled to her cell to call 911 the moment he left. By nine, he's raped his estranged wife's best friend and left her with a slow, seeping gut wound the doctors aren't sure she'll recover from. 

At ten thirty-nine that evening, Walsh is caught. He's on the subway, the hood of his coat up, but the identifying tattoo on his hand in full view. It's Sonny who gets on two stops after him and tackles him to the floor. Sonny who knees him in the back and wrestles away the gun and doesn't pound his face into the floor of the train car. 

_He's got three days off_ , Liv texts Rafael at eleven thirty-seven, and Rafael immediately emails Carmen to rearrange his schedule. She replies instantly that it's handled, and he sends back a thank you and instructions to use his credit card information to take herself to lunch through next week. 

Sonny comes home at midnight plus forty-six minutes. He is haggard, practically dragging himself through the door. Rafael strips him down to his undershirt and slacks and hands him a hot mug of tea. 

"No caffeine," he says. He knows how much the squad guzzles at times like this. He knows how it can make Sonny's stomach turn once he's calm enough to feel his body again. "Relax on the couch. I'm starting a bath for us."

Sonny gives him a look of exhaustion and love and thanks, and Rafael pulls him down so he can kiss him on the forehead. "We were--"

"Shhh," Rafael murmurs before Sonny can try to feel guilty for not meeting the promise he made that morning. "I'm glad you're home safe," he says because it's true and it's direct, and it's the only thought slamming through his head. 

Sonny nuzzles into his hair momentarily, then pulls away, easing himself down on the couch and cradling his mug to his chest. 

Rafael starts the bath and pushes the buttons for the jets. He reaches under the sink and pulls out spice-scented bath oil that never fails to make Sonny relax. He pours in maybe more than necessary, then leaves the bathroom, closing the door to trap the heat. 

"Sneaking up," he says quietly as he walks down the hall in his stocking feet, and the way Sonny's shoulders relax as Rafael slides his arms down his chest from behind makes Rafael relax with him. Rafael kisses the top of his head, then his temple, then his neck. "What do you need?" He asks into Sonny's ear.

"This is good," Sonny says. He takes one hand off his mug and presses it to Rafael's right forearm. "You're doing great."

"This isn't about me," Rafael says, dropping a bit of fond exasperation into his tone. Sonny huffs a laugh, and Rafael is proud of himself. "What do _you_ need?"

"I don't know," Sonny replies. "Just more of this, right now."

"Okay." Rafael kisses him on the top of his head again and slowly moves away. He goes into the bedroom and changes the linens. The ones they've been sleeping on this week aren't dirty, but Rafael knows Sonny, knows that fresh sheets and pillowcases will give him a sense of place and love. 

The bath is half-full when he checks it next, the jets humming quietly. Rafael walks back to the living room, sees that Sonny is mostly done with his tea, and takes the mug from him, replacing it with his hand between both of Sonny's. "Come on," he says. 

Sonny follows him without a word, pausing at his back when Rafael places the mug on the kitchen counter, then trailing him to the bathroom. Rafael strips Sonny of the rest of his clothes and makes a point to throw them into the hallway. They don't get to be here, in this warm, humid, safe space Rafael has made. There's enough of today that Sonny's carrying with him. 

Rafael strips himself, then slides into the tub, turning off the taps as he does. He leans back and offers Sonny a hand. 

Sonny smiles tiredly as he takes Rafael's hand and maneuvers himself between Rafael's legs. With both of them in the tub, the water comes up to mid-chest. Rafael makes sure Sonny stays warm by scooping up handfuls of water and dumping them over Sonny's shoulders and chest. 

"The mom's gonna make it," Sonny says. "He shot her above the kneecap. She won't need a new one."

"That's good," Rafael replies. He wraps both arms around Sonny's chest and sinks an inch deeper into the water. Sonny moves with him. "You did good work today."

Sonny makes a noncommittal noise and drops his head back so it rests on Rafael's shoulder. Rafael swirls his hands under the water, then raises them to run through Sonny's hair. 

"You did good work today," Rafael repeats. He massages the product from Sonny's hair, rewetting his hands every few seconds so they won't be cold against Sonny's scalp. "You did such good work today."

Sonny sighs from the very depths of his bones and presses his face against Rafael's neck. Rafael's not surprised to feel his tears, and he doesn't stop his careful caress of Sonny's scalp. "Maybe this is it for me," Sonny says. "Maybe it's time to be a lawyer."

Rafael wants nothing more than for that to be true, to have Sonny at least marginally safer in the DA's office, even if he's likely--with his good heart and stubborn nature--to get even more threats than Rafael himself. But he's heard Sonny admit defeat before, and that's not what he's hearing now. Right now, it's a bone-deep tired that comes from a spectacular form of a terrible day. "Sit with it," he says rather than point this out. "Now's not the time to make a major decision."

Sonny sighs again, this one maybe from just outside his bones. He wriggles his shoulders and chest until he's under the water except for his chin and his knees--which stick up because no matter the over-sized nature of the tub, it is not built for the gangle of Sonny Carisi. He wraps his arms around Rafael's legs and tilts up his chin, and he breathes deep and even as Rafael runs his fingers through his hair. 

Rafael keeps them there as long as he can, but the moment the water starts to feel cool, he taps Sonny's shoulder to get him to move. "Up," he says softly. "Bed time." 

Sonny moves with the klutzy grace of the very tired and long-limbed. He takes two exaggerated steps to get out of the tub and simply stands on the mat while Rafael stands up as well and pulls the plug. 

"Here." Rafael passes Sonny a towel, and Sonny dries off while staring at nothing. He's moving on instinct now, patting himself down, then running the towel roughly over his hair. Rafael dries himself, then takes Sonny by the arm to lead him to the bedroom. 

"New sheets," Sonny whispers, and the exhausted smile that breaks across his face is genuine and pleased. 

Rafael doesn't reply. He pulls back the covers and waits for Sonny to crawl under them. He follows immediately, clicking off the bedside lamp as he goes. He slides over to drape himself across Sonny and sighs in contentment when Sonny wraps him up in a tight embrace.

"You did good work today," Rafael says one more time, his lips brushing Sonny's sternum. "I'm so proud of you." 

Rafael feels Sonny kiss the top of his head and returns the gesture with a kiss to Sonny's chest. Rafael stays awake until he's sure Sonny is asleep, and then he lets himself drift off slowly, Sonny's heartbeat and his breathing and his arms around Rafael easing him to unconsciousness. 

*

Rafael wakes up Friday morning to soft, warm kisses on his shoulders. Sonny's hair is a mess, and he still looks exhausted, but the light in his eyes is real, and he rubs their noses together when he sees Rafael is awake. 

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," Sonny says as he maneuvers to lay his head on Rafael's chest. "I slept straight through."

"Good," Rafael replies, running his hands up and down Sonny's back. 

Sonny slides an arm around his torso, and Rafael presses his face into the top of Sonny's head. Sonny shifts and lifts up and presses his mouth to Rafael's Lady Justice medal before settling back to his previous position. Rafael knows Sonny can feel him smile, and he sighs in quiet happiness when Sonny hugs him around the ribs in response. 

This is everything Rafael's ever needed. Love and care and the ability to give it back in equal measure. Not every day is perfect, but every day is theirs, and Rafael dozes off again with the weight of Sonny against his chest and the knowledge that no matter how bad the day, no matter which one of them needs the other more, they'll keep waking up together as long as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I said there were gonna be four stories in this little universe. After writing this, I decided they needed a vacation. So it's gonna be five.
> 
> This was self-betaed. Lemme know if I dropped a word somewhere.


End file.
